


After These Messages

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James goes to see Q, and realizes he's watching starting to get into the same show he watches. Like any good Supernatural fan, he watches with Q to share in the misery.</p><p>But Q likes to make commentary, and some of Q's comments about Dean hit close to home for James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After These Messages

It was late, even for those who worked at MI6. The only reason James was there and still wide awake was the fact he had just arrived from a mission in New Zealand and he needed to return his equipment…what was left of his equipment. He was sure Q was going to have his ass this time.

All the minions were gone, which was unnerving in and of itself. Apparently, intelligence agencies had office hours. But no matter, M had assured him that Q would be waiting for him , so James had no qualms with opening the office door.

Of all the things he expected to see in the Quartermaster’s office, Q sniffling at one of his computer screens, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, was not one of them.

“Am I interrupting something, Quartermaster?” James asked, approaching the desk. Then he recognized the voices coming from the speakers.

_“No…no…Dean…Dean…”_

“Sorry 007.” Q tapped a key on his keyboard, freezing the images on the screen, “Just killing some time before you got here.” He paused a moment to discreetly wipe his eyes beneath his glasses.

James nodded, “Because nothing kills the time like watching Americans being torn apart by Hell Hounds before having their souls dragged to Hell.”

Q stared at him for a moment, “…You watch this?”

“When I have the time.” The 00 agent shrugged.

“Finally, someone understands!” Q’s shoulders sagged with relief, “None of the minions watch, and those I’ve mentioned _Supernatural_ to think I’m a Satanist.”

“Well that makes no sense.” James shook his head, “You don’t meet Lucifer until season 5.”

“AH!” Q clapped his hands over his ears, “Don’t spoil it for me!”

James blinked, “Wait, you haven’t seen them all yet?”

“No you idiot!” Q frowned, “I’m just finishing the season 3 finale!”

“I thought you were re-watching.”

“No!”

“Well that settles it.” James shook his head, grabbing a chair from one of the minion’s desks outside the office, “You cannot go home until you start season 4.” He sat next to Q, “And pass the popcorn.”

* * *

 

“No, Ruby, you _asshole!_ ”

James tried his best to contain a snort at Q’s expense. It had become clear over several of his and Q’s numerous _Supernatural_ nights that Q was the type who liked to yell at the characters on the screen. He knew some people found it annoying, but when he watched Q lose his cool over an American horror drama, it was as funny as it got.

* * *

 

“How many Dick jokes are they going to make?”

“They’re Americans, they aren’t happy without their dick jokes.”

* * *

 

“Dean, why won’t you man up and kiss him?” Q threw a piece of popcorn at the screen, “Get over your emotional constipation and tell Cas you love him!”

James froze at that point. Q had made a few comments about the apparent sexual tension between Dean and Cas. James hadn’t seen it when he had first gone through the series, but now that he had Q’s commentary to listen to…

“Honestly Dean, we know you have relationship problems, having a string of meaningless flings doesn’t solve that.” Q rolled his eyes, “Stop bitching at Cas! You two share a profound bond!”

James was staring at Q now, not paying attention to the two men arguing on the screen. He knew what would happen: Dean and Cas would argue, but they would ultimately come together to defeat the Leviathans.

“Honestly, Dean, how many times is Cas going to have to bail you out of a situation before you realize you two were meant to be?” Q looked over at James, “Do I have something on my face?”

James didn’t answer. Instead he leaned over, pressing his lips to Q’s. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, considering the fact he had only kissed women before, and he had never known many of _them_ for very long either.

Apparently, Q didn’t know what to do either, because his lips were moving against James’s with hesitation, unsure what to do.

When James finally pulled away enough to break the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Q’s “Don’t think I’m going to start wearing plaid shirts and listening to AC/DC.” He murmured.

Q smiled, “I understood that reference.”


End file.
